


Radio Man

by Jane_Doe07



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe07/pseuds/Jane_Doe07
Summary: Clarke saves Bellamy from the miners camp.  While trying to figure out how to save the others, Bellamy, Clarke and Madi take shelter for the night.  Madi talks too much and reveals more than Clarke was planning on.





	Radio Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% a drabble. Little to no plot before this scene, I just really wanted to write a little Madi and Bellamy bonding for reasons. Little to no editing so sorry in advance.

The night air was sweeter than Bellamy remembered.  After six years in space, his senses had become accustom to the stale, metallic air of first the Ark and then the miner ship.  But here, on what almost felt like a strange, new, uncharted planet, the air was intoxicatingly vibrant.  He could smell the earth, the dew, the sap on the trees.  Or at least the thought he could, at least he thought this was real and not some wonderful, cruel dream.  

"Madi hand me that log," Clarke spoke softly to the young girl.  

A cruel dream indeed. 

The three of them were gathered around a small fire, a modest dinner roasting above it.  Their camp for the night, before tomorrow came and with it another fight.  He looked up to find Clarke watching him, intently, with a look that could only be interpreted as concern.  Probably waiting for him to speak, to ask the thousand questions that had ran through his mind when she found him......when she saw her...... alive.  

Bellamy shook himself of the staggering memory and cleared his throat.  

"You survived," he said quietly, not daring to look at her, afraid his emotions would show.  It wasn't a question, but she nodded and replied, "I survived," as if she knew he needed her to say it.  

A dark memory from a dark day blurred his vision.  He nodded, silently starring into the fire, trying, TRYING to gain some semblance of control.  

"Well, _we_ did," Clarke looked over to the young girl and gave her a wink.  Madi responded with a youthful smile, illuminating their dark little corner.  Madi.  Another story, another life he was kept from by the cruelness of fate.  Clarke clearly adored her and for the first time ever in his memory, Bellamy felt like an outsider, to her, a new family, a new life.  But really, he was an outsider.  Six years.  Six damn years....

Cautiously, Clarke spoke up and asked, "Bellamy, how long were-"

"942 days," his grim face looked up and held her gaze, "We were on the Ark for 942 days before they took us."

Clarke's beautiful face crumbled ever so slightly. 

"I'm so sorry, Bellamy," her voice soft with sorrow. 

Bellamy just shook his head.  His mind paralyzing him with memories of the past six years and memories of a year before that.   

"We'll get them back," Clarke's voice resolute.   

He only nodded, his hand running over his face, trying to get a grip.  It was quiet for a few moments before Clarke sighed and got to her feet.

"I'm going to go get some water," she said.  Then addressed Madi, "I'll be right back."  The girl nodded and Clarke headed to the stream not far from where they camped.  Bellamy watched her go with continued disbelief of what he was seeing.  She was alive.  She was alive.  She was-

"Are you the radio man?" Madi's cheerful voice interrupting his thoughts.  He looked over to find that in Clarke's moment of absence, the girl had manuvered herself to the spot right beside him, her eyes full of curiosity and wonder.  Memories of a young Octavia, pestering him with questions about the Ark, with that same expression, flashed through his mind.  

"The-the what?" He asked, not catching it the first time.  

"The radio man.  The man hainofi speaks to in the sky," she reiterated.  Bellamy frowned, puzzled by the word she used to - he assumed- describe Clarke, and by what exactly she was asking.  He shook his head regretfully. 

"Madi, I don't know what-"

"Every morning, hainofi sits outside and talks to the man in the sky on the radio.  Are you him?  It would be nice if you were so she wouldn't have to wake up _so early_ to talk to you."  She says with an adolescent groan, completely unaware of the affect her words have. 

He blinks a few times before asking, 

"Clarke speaks to a man in the sky?" 

Madi poked at the fire as she casually responded, "Well, he never talks back, but she talks to him every day," Bellamy's heart began to race, "I thought it was silly at first, since he never talks back, but she says it's important, that he might come back down from the sky someday."

Madi turns to face him before asking, "What's it like to live in the sky?  Clarke says that it's cold and dark, but I think it would be nice to live with the stars."  The young girl's poetic heart would've normally made Bellamy melt and he had an absurd desire to teach her about all the constellations. But that all took a backseat to what he needed to hear. He turned to face her completely, his voice now softer.  

"Madi, does the man in the sky have a name?" He asked.  

Madi looks at him like he's a _very_ slow learner. 

"Well yeah, that's why I asked if you were him. 'Cause his name is Bellamy too."  

It took great effort for Bellamy to control his breathing.   

" _Everyday_?" He whispered to himself in astonishment.  

"Uh-huh," Madi replies, ever ignorant of the disturbance she had caused within him, "So are you him??"  

Bellamy closed his eyes, trying not to think about Clarke waiting by a radio for them, for _him_.  6 years of waiting, 6 years of conversations he would never have, 6 years of stories he had never heard, 6 years of questions that could have been answered, 6 years of not being crushed by the guilt of leaving her, 6 years of knowing, absolutely that Clarke was ALIVE...... 

 Suddenly the past six years in hell he had just endured felt even more agonizing with this thought of what could have been.  

Clarke's return prevents him from answering Madi. 

"Hey deimeika," she called to her, "go put these in the rover will you?"  

Madi obliged and took the now full canteens to the rover as Clarke heads to their makeshift tents.  

Without much thought, running on the adrenaline that Maddi's words produced, Bellamy walks up behind her, grabbing her left wrist, spinning her arround to face him.  

"Everyday?!?" He just blurts out.  

Her face filled with confusion, worry and alarm. 

"Bellamy, what-"

"The radio Clarke," he doesn't know if he's angry at her for not telling him, at himself for not hearing it, or at the damn universe for making him believe she was dead for all. this. time. 

Clarke inhaled slightly and not even the dim firelight could hide the change in her colour.  "Madi," she replies with a sigh, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, Madi.  Clarke why-"

"It kept me sane Bellamy!" she starts, her voice gaining a familiar strength, "It kept me alive.  And if there was even a chance that you could hear me, or that one day you would answer back, I was going to take it."

Clarke's chest rose and fell, as if out of breath, her eyes bore into his.  She pried her wrist from Bellamy's grip- which he hadn't realized he was still holding- and crossed her arms.

"What was I supposed to do? Not try?" An eyebrow raised in question.  Ever challenging.  Some things don't change.  

Bellamy sighed, his voice quiet, just for the two of them, "Six years is a long time, Clarke."

For a moment she just starred at him, her eyes not moving from his. In the next moment, without hesitation, she stepped into him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight against her. 

"Yes.  Yes it is, " she whispered into the crook of his neck.  

And the dam broke.  

In his next breath, Bellamy returned her embrace with equal- if not more- ardor, and all the guilt, loneliness, pain and awkwardness vanished.  Tears streamed down his cheek as he, at once, mourned the girl he once knew and celebrated the woman who was here now.  In his arms.  So much had changed in the past six years, themselves included.  Time cannot be turned back, memories can not be erased.  But in this one moment, as he felt Clarke's heart beat against his own, he knew, he _knew_ , that no matter what, they still had each other.  Time and space be damned. 

This was still Clarke, he was still Bellamy and they were where they were supposed to be.  Where they were meant to be......together.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* hiatus hell  
> I'm sorry, I know that Madi is supposed to be like 12 or 13 years old but I pictured her personality to be younger, more sheltered. So sorry if the dialogue was weird.  
> This didn't turn out quite the way I was hoping. It's been awhile since I wrote anything. But I still hope you enjoyed it even a little! I think I'll do a string of one shots and drabbles during this hiatus. If anyone has any requests, please feel free to comment and let me know!!! 
> 
> OH! And Hainofi mean PRINCESS in Trigedasleng because I couldn't help myself and because I have a headcanon of when her and Madi first meet and she thinks Clarke has princess hair and calls her that from then on. And Deimeika is sun or "day maker" in Trig (or in other words, "sunshine". I KNOW IT'S CORNY, DON'T JUDGE ME) I just really wanted them to have nicknames. :)


End file.
